A TIme Spent In London
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are sent out to find the organization's tenth member...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the other referrenced stories...

Hellooo All! It's been a while but I finally got my computer to working. So... I was digging around in my older files and found this little story lurking in the darkness... so Here with out ado is my newset one shot.

* * *

A Time Spent In London

"As most of you may have already heard, a new Proof has appeared. Meaning we have to send out a.. welcoming party. For this mission we have chosen Six and Nine." Xemnas said as he glared at the gathering. "Seven will inform you on the details of this assignment…"

x

"Zexion? Zexion where are you?" Demyx hissed as crept along the boxes. He cursed as his tail got caught between two of them. "Damn it I hate being a mouse…"

"Demyx?" Zexion whispered. _I smell him but I don't see him… _"Demyx where are you?"

"Holy-"

"Hm?" Zexion glanced downward and did a double take. "D-D-_Demyx?" _Zexion crouched down. "Why are you a mouse?" Zexion asked as he picked up the mouse that was clearly Demyx; He was wearing Demyx's clothes, had his hairstyle and was clutching a miniture version of his sitar.

"How am I supposed to know?" Demyx grumbled. "Maybe you're not in the right form."

"Ha, I doubt it, shorty." Zexion grinned. "Ah well shall I keep you in my pocket? We'll cover more ground if I lead after all."

"Hey!" Demyx protested as he was put in to said pocket.

"Do hush up now. I've to get out of this damn store-" Zexion said as he open the door and instantly regretted it, seeing as the room was full of people pointing pistols as two people. Now some of those guns were aimed at him.

"Another spy mister Holmes?"

"I say I've never seen him in my life." the more gentlemanly of the two hostages said after glancing him over.

Why in the heck didn't I cast an illusion over myself?

Zexion thought as the first man that had spoken came over to look him over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry… I was only making the ice delivery milord." Zexion said pulling his arms out from behind his back holding an empty sack.

"Delivering the Ice?" The speakers eyes narrowed on him.

"Yessir." Zexion smiled weakly praying that he'd fall for his lie.

"…Now Watson!" the one called Holmes broke free of his captor. Without fail gunfire began as they other men tried to rein in their prisoners. Zexion made a short prayer and cast an illusion over himself and ran for the other door. He winced as the smell of gunpowder caught his nose a mere second before a bullet flew past his nose. He quickly shoved the guard out of the way and darted out into the street.

Once they were a safe distance from the bar, Zexion breathed a sight of relief and began to check himself over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Demyx cried as Zexion beat on his pockets.

"Sorry.. Sorry…" Zexion said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled Demyx out. "Are you okay Nine?"

"You mean besides being six inches tall and with a tail? Never better. Why ever do you ask?"

"Don't get smart with me." Zexion glared at the mouse.

"Yeah, yeah, Look we need to get back to the mission."

"…" Zexion stared at Demyx.

"This is going to be a pain isn't it?" Demyx said as he took in their surroundings.

"Indeed… I need to get up higher to see where we are." Zexion said as he spotted a ladder. He tucked Demyx in his pocket and began to climb.

He froze when he reached the top of the building.

After several minutes Demyx poked his head out to see what had stopped Zexion dead in his tracks. "Whoa… This might take sometime…"

X

"You would think that Xemnas or Saix would have some idea what the hell he looks like but nooo… they sent me and you to search the whole of London without telling us that the place was _huge. Damn it why am I a mouse?!"_

"Demyx enough.

" Zexion frowned as he broke Demyx's five minute rant. "We just have to narrow down the places that our new recruit maybe hiding that's all."

"Well… The picture of his weapon on his Proof Of Existence looked like cards." Demyx said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Cards… But that could only mean one thing…"

"He likes to gamble." The both said at the same time.

xXx

Two hours and six taverns and four gambling dens later they had been left with no results. Zexion sighed as he sat down on the curb, wishing for some much needed caffeine. Judging from the sounds of light snoring, Demyx was asleep in his pocket. Zexion sighed once more as it started to rain. G_reat just what I needed. _He thought as he got to his feet and began to wander around again. He eventually came to a crowd gathered in the middle of the street.

"I think he's faking it."

"But Jonas he's not even breathing…"

"Look at the way his hair is! It's like time's frozen around him."

"Rubbish."

Zexion stopped dead and forced his way into the crowd to stare at the man who stood frozen in mid swing, the air it's self seemed to be frozen around him, the rain did not seem to sink into his clothes, His hair mildly windswept, was unmoving…

"Alright everyone outta the way come on move it!" several policemen and several people in suits came to disperse the crowd.

"Did you see that Demyx?" Zexion breathed under his breath.

"Unfortunately…" Demyx said rubbing his head as he poked it out of the pocket. "Could you at least _try_ to be a bit more careful?"

"Sorry Nine." Zexion apologized as he glanced around the corner as he watched the two men and the woman in the suits talk about taking the frozen man with them. "Demyx go find out what they're talking about." Zexion said as he put the mouse down.

" Freaking owe me if I get stepped on." Demyx grumbled as he made his way over the the group investigating the frozen guy.

"This is the third one today. Do you think we'll be able to find out what's responsible for this?"

"The barkeep said that this guy was arguing with a gentleman in his late twenties, with short cropped blonde hair, blue eyes and earrings; before this happened. Several witnesses said they saw a person fitting the same description at the other two incidents Ma'am."

"A man?" the woman looked at the first one that had spoken.

"But that's not possible for a human to do this Ma'am. So do you think it could be a disguise?"

"I'm not sure… but seeing that this is the third bar today it's safe to say that we'll need to check each one for this monster."

"Let's get to it then."

Demyx ran back to Zexion and relayed the information. Zexion shook his head as he said, "It's not going to do us any good if they find him first. Come on." Zexion said as he shoved Demyx in his pocket.

XxX

"Another round!." Dolur cheered as he slammed his mug down. "So who wants to try beating me at a round of poker?"

"I'll play you." a burly man sat across from him.

Dolur grinned.

xXxXx

"Finally found it." Zexion grumbled as he found the newest tavern growing on his list. He pulled on the handle just as the door burst outwards and he found himself buried under a overly drunk man.

"And stay out you bloody cheater!"

"You're just mad because fate dealt you a rotten set of hands! Good lord does your wife know how much you suck? Someone should warn him!"

"Why you son of a bitch!" The drunkard was ripped off of Zexion by the offended man. "I'll teach you to mouth off t-."

Zexion raised a brow as the man froze mid-sentence.

"Pardon? You were saying?" The blonde smirked.

"There he is!"

The blonde and Zexion turned to see the group from before running towards them. Zexion quickly got to his feet as the blonde man ripped his shirt from the frozen man's grasp.

"This way!" Zexion said as he snatched the man's arm and led him down an alley.

"Halt!" their pursuers yelled.

"I don't think so." Zexion growled as he opened the portal and dragging the man in.

XxXxX

They landed in a dog pile as Demyx returned to his normal form upon returning to the Castle.

"Oy! Get off!" Dolur shoved the other two off of him.

"Well I see you found him." Xigbar mused as the three of them got to their feet.

Dolur glared at the one eyed man. "And where the hell am I?" he said as he swept his hand at his surroundings. "What is this place?"

"This is The Castle that Neverwas… and you're our newest member."

"Yeah I don't think so. Where's the way out of this place?"

"Where will you go? You know you're not normal. Something is different about you and you know it." Zexion spoke up. "We understand because we're just like you."

Dolurs blue gaze narrowed on the boy. Finally he sighed and held his hands up. "Fine. Take me to your leader."


End file.
